JSM's Mini The Amazing Race Live
JSM's Mini The Amazing Race Live is the first season of the same franchise, which is based on the original American version of the show. The show aired on RFF's TAR Fantasy Board. Production Development and Production This season spanned a little over 22,000 miles (35,000 kms), while racing across 4 continents, 7 countries and 17 cities, with a first time visit to Bosnia and Herzegovina. Along the race, teams found themselves participating in a ladyboy beauty contest in Thailand, cow jumping with locals in Ethiopia and working at the largest flower auction in the world. Results The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. #Celine & Margaux and Brook & Robin initially arrived 1st and 3rd, but had to serve a three update penalty for failing to bring their shisa dog with them to the Pitstop, thus dropping them to 2nd and 5th place respectively. #Celine & Margaux, Bianca & William and Booth & Brennan initially arrived 1st, 3rd and 4th. However they did not take a tuk tuk to Chaweng Beach Road and had to wait out a 3U penalty. Candice & Marta and Brook & Robin checked in during this penalty, dropping the 3 teams to 2nd, 4th and 5th respectively. #Candice & Marta were marked for elimination in the previous leg by Brook & Robin, and since they didn't arrive first, they were issued at 3U penalty. This didn't effect their placement. #Pi subbed for Gamerfan in leg 6, dominating and annihilating his opponents. All credit goes to him. # Cortez & Jean were marked for elimination for arriving last, and since they didn't arrive first, they were issued at 3U penalty, this dropped them from third to fourth. # Due to a severe case of oversleeping suffered in leg 7, Celine & Margaux were evacuated allowing Cortez & Jean to race the finale. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"Stop It Or I'll Shove Wasabi Down Your Throat!" - Sofia ''(Okinawa, Japan) #"Who Wants A Butt Massage?" - ''Brennan ''(Koh Samui, Thailand) #"My Baby Better Not Kick Me Or I Will Go To Abortion Clinic" - ''Marta ''(Omo Valley, Ethiopia) #"Two Gays Reciting The Ten Commandments, How Hard Can That Be!" - ''Bianca (Aksum, Ethiopia) #"I Refuse To Be Eliminated On My Daughter's Birthday!" - Marta ''(Naples, Italy) #"After I Sort These Bullets I'm Shooting Myself" - ''Cortez ''(Sarajevo, Bosnia) #"Suffering From Chronic Obesity Is Easier Than This" - ''Cortez ''(The Hague, Netherlands) #"Glam Is Worth More Than A Million Dollars!" - ''Cortez & Bianca ''(Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Japan) *Malibu, California, '''United States ' (Paradise Cove Pier) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Naha, Okinawa, Japan (Naha International Airport) *Naha, Okinawa (Kokusai Street) *Shuri, Okinawa (Shuri Castle) *Ogimi, Okinawa (Cape Hedo) *Itoman, Okinawa (Okinawa Peace Park) The first Detour of this race was a choice between two things that make the Okinawans the healthiest people in the world, Stay Active or Eat Healthy. Stay Active required teams to play three games of gateball in an estimated amount of strikes. Eat Healthy required teams to participate in harvesting an important ingredient in the Okinawa diet: sea weed. Teams had to gather sea weed that grew on traditional rope racks. Additional tasks: *At Kokusai Street, teams had to participate in the Naha Tug Of War, the largest tug of war in the world and win a battle against another team to continue racing. *At Shuri Castle, teams had to search the grounds of the castle for a traditional Okinawan shisa dog. Leg 02 (Japan → Thailand) * Naha (Naha International Airport) to Koh Samui, Thailand ' (Koh Samui Airport) *Koh Samui (Chaweng Beach Road) *Koh Samui (Hin Ta Hin Yan) *Koh Samui (Wat Plai Laem) In this leg's Roadblock, team members had to participate in a ladyboy beauty pageant. They first had to dress up as ladyboys and run a catwalk, then answer a questionaire and finally show off their talents. If the jury deemed their performance good enough, they would receive their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Work Out or Hand Out. Work Out had teams participating in Muai Thai Boxing and fight a local boxing champion. Hand Out had teams working as massage parlor until they had earned 5,000 Thai Bath. Leg 03 (Thailand → Ethiopia) * Koh Samui (Koh Samui Airport) to Addis Ababa, '''Ethiopia ' (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) * Addis Ababa (Addis Ababa Bole International Airport) to Jinka, Omo Valley National Park (Omo Valley Airstrip) **Hadar (Ledi River) * Omo Valley (Mursi Village or Konso Village) *Omo Valley (Hamar Village - Field) *Lake Turkana (Nabiyotum Crater) The race's only Fast Forward required teams to search a marked digging site for human remains, as this part of Ethiopia is the place where the earliest human remains are found, and assemble these remains to create a human skeleton to receive their next clue. The Detour on this leg of the race was a choice between Loose Lips and Stiff Stilts. In Loose Lips, teams had to retrieve five traditional lip plates to five Mursi women. Stiff Stilts required teams to cross a river using high stilts. This leg's Roadblock required team members to go through a Hamar ritual to show acceptance into manhood - cow jumping. Team members had to leap from cow to cow, down the whole row of ten cows without failing. '''Additional tasks: *At the Omo Valley Airstrip, teams had to search for one of the marked jeeps with their next clue attached to it. Leg 04 (Ethiopia) * Jinka (Omo Valley Airstrip) to Aksum (Emperor Yohannes IV Airport) *Aksum (Basket Market) * Aksum (Chapel of the Tablet or Northern Stelae Park) *Aksum (Lioness of Gobedra) *Aksum (Palace of the Queen of Sheba) *Aksum (Debre Damo Monastery) In this Roadblock team members had to retrieve three gifts for the Queen of Sheba, a dried cow at a local market, fill a crock with myrrh and pick an opal stone from a bunch of gems and deliver all these goods half a mile to the Queen of Sheba. This leg Detour was a choice between Straight Up or Heads Up. Straight Up required teams to pick up a replica stelae and transport it using an ox cart to the Northern Stelae Park, where they had to put it straight up in the ground using ropes. In Heads Up, teams had to search for a replica of the Ark of the Convenant known as a tabot and carry it on their head to a priest at the Church of Our Lady Mary of Zion. Additional Tasks: *At Basket Market, teams needed to search through hundreds of brightly decorated baskets for one containing their next clue. *Teams needed to use the only method of transport available to reach the Pitstop: they had to use a roping system to climb to the Pitstop. Leg 05 (Ethiopia → Italy) * Aksum (Emperor Yohannes IV Airport) to Naples, Campania, Italy ''' (Naples International Airport) *Naples (Piazza del Plebiscito) *Naples (Capello Sansevero) *Ruins of Pompeii (House of the Faun) *Ravello (Villa Cimbrone) This leg's Detour was a choice between Mafia Boss or Pizza Toss. Mafia Boss required teams to find these undercover cops, who would give them a description of a "mafia boss". Teams had to search the square for this person who would give them their next clue. Pizza Toss required teams to participate in a pizza tossing contest and complete a routine to the satisfaction of the judges. This leg's Roadblock had team members searching a marked excavation site for an ancient vase, which they would exchange for their next clue. '''Additional Tasks: *At the Pitstart, teams were required to leave a vote for the upcoming Voting U-Turn. * At Piazza del Plebiscito, teams had to perform a local tradition which is to stand with their back to the Palazzo Reale, close their eyes and try to walk between the two bronze horses to receive their next clue. Leg 06 (Italy → Bosnia & Herzegovina) * Naples (Naples International Airport) to Sarajevo, Bosnia & Herzegovina ''' (Sarajevo International Airport) *Mostar (Stari Most) *Sarajevo (Latin Bridge) * Sarajevo (Baščaršija Bazaar) *Visoki (Visočica Hill) This leg's Roadblock required team members to perform an ages-old tradition performed by young men in Mostar: jumping off the 26-metre Stari Most Bridge. Once team members had jumped off the bridge, they had to retrieve four flags in the water to exchange for their next clue. The Detour of this leg of the race was a choice between Guns or Roses. Guns required teams to make their way inside Sarajevo's Bazaar and sort different type of bullets, round nose, soft point and hollow point, used to make bullet pens out. Roses required teams to search the streets around the Sarajevo Bazaar for a specific number of Sarajevo Roses, concrete scars caused by a mortar shell's explosion during the Bosnian War. Once they could come up with the right number, nine, they would receive their next clue. '''Additional Tasks: *After the Roadblock, teams were required to "Find the place that marked the start of World War I!", leaving them to figure out this was the Latin Bridge. Leg 07 (Bosnia & Herzegovina → The Netherlands) * Sarajevo (Sarajevo International Airport) to The Hague, Zuid-Holland, The Netherlands (The Hague/Rotterdam International Airport) *Lisse (Keukenhof Gardens) *Leiden (Rapenburg) *The Hague (Madurodam) *The Hague (Peace Palace) This leg's Roadblock required team members to plant a tulip garden based on an example provided. The Detour in this leg was a choice between Tiles or Tales. Tiles required teams to create Vermeer's "The Girl With A Pearl Earring" painting using Delftware tiles provided. Tales had teams painting a wall poem on the streets of Leiden, after which they would receive a cryptical poem, that teams had to unscramble to find their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At Madurodam, teams had to search the park for a marked miniature landmark, the Peace Palace, which indicated their next Pitstop. Leg 08 (The Netherlands → United States) * Amsterdam (Schiphol International Airport) to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, United States (Pittsburgh International Airport) *North Huntingdon, Pittsburgh (Big Mac Museum) *Pittsburgh (Andy Warhol Museum) *Pittsburgh (Cathedral of Learning - Japan/Italy Room) *Pittsburgh (Rodef Shalom Temple) *Pittsburgh (Heinz Field) This leg's first Roadblock required team members to use all the seven ingredients that are in a Big Mac, to make a Big Mac to the satisfaction of the costumer. The race's Final Roadblock required team members to play a game of "The Amazing Race Bingo", as they had to answer Race-based questions with a number as answer. If the number showed up on their Bingo card, they could scratch it off. Additional Tasks: *At the Andy Warhol museum, teams had to search the museum for popart paintings of the teams on the race and arrange them in order of best average placement to worst average placement. *At the Cathedral of Learning, teams had to decode an emoticon based message.